When Fiction Became Fact
by Wasted And Ready
Summary: BOY WHO LIVED SEDUCES NOTORIOUS MASS MURDERER SIRIUS BLACK," the headline read. Oneshot. Rated M.


**When Fiction Became Fact**; Wasted and Ready.  
Rated M. My first HPSB. Review?

-.-

It was two days before Christmas, and the air was thick with the smell of freshly baked cookies and mistletoe. It was Mrs. Weasley's valiant attempt at covering up the natural odor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

The Weasley children, minus the eldest three, with Harry, Ron and Hermione sat themselves around the parlor enjoying the lazy afternoon.

Ginny curled herself into the armchair closest to the fire with Crookshanks purring in her lap. The boys settled down for a game of Exploding Snap. Hermione unfolded the pages of the Daily Prophet.

"Anything good?" Ron asked.

"Not really, lets see…Oh! _Oh_!" Hermione snapped the pages shut, turning pink in the face. "Just the usual rubbish," she squeaked.

The room remained silent for a split second before Fred and George jumped up and wrestled the paper from Hermione's gripping fingers. Crookshanks hissed at them.

"It's just something stupid, complete rubbish…" Hermione panted, rubbing the spot on her arm where Fred had pinched her.

The twins however remained transfixed, staring at the news article. Identical looks of shock quickly turned into howling laughter.

"Harry, I can't believe you never told us! We're insulted!" Fred exclaimed while George doubled over, barely containing his mirth.

"What is it?! Let us see!" Ron snapped, grabbing the paper from Fred's hands, almost ripping it in half. He smoothed out the crinkled pages, Harry and Ginny looking over his shoulder. The headline gleamed up at them boldly.

_**BOY WHO LIVED SEDUCES NOTORIOUS MASS MURDERER SIRIUS BLACK**_

"Oh my god!" Ginny gasped, her hand smacking over her mouth in horror.

"Give me that!" Harry ripped the paper from Ron's hands, the top part starting to tear a little.

"'_Harry Potter, known for circulating rumors of You-Know-Who's reappearance since last June, seems to be taking his obsession for the Dark Arts even further_, reports Rita Skeeter_. _(_"_That old hag! I'll get her! _Again_!" Hermione interjected scathingly)._ Potter has been seen skulking around in dodgy places with a mysterious older man. Inside sources have informed that Potter has been in secret correspondence with Black since his legendary escape from Azkaban nearly two years ago. "Everyone in school has known about it for months," said an anonymous Hogwarts student, "Potter's always sneaking off to go see him, and is always bragging to his friends about how good Black is in bed. It's disgusting!"' _Harry stopped reading there, apparently unable to go on.

"Look at the picture!" George said gleefully. A large photo did indeed accompany the article. It depicted two shadowy figures in an alleyway, caught in a passionate kiss.

Hermione was looking at Harry fearfully, scared he was about to explode. He hadn't yet looked up from the picture so she couldn't see his reaction.

"Harry," she began tentatively, her voice still a little higher than normal, "don't even worry about it. No one will believe what this old hag is saying…"

Harry gave an odd little snort that sounded halfway between a laugh and a sneeze.

"Hermione - don't - I - its -" Harry choked out before bursting in an uncontrollable laughing fit. Fred and George quickly joined back in. It seemed to go on and on. Harry eyes had long ago begun watering with the hilarity of the situation. Ginny have a hesitant little chuckle. Ron and Hermione smiled a little uncertainly. Unnoticed, Sirius slipped into the room, a bemused smile on his face has he watched his godson become unhinged.

A few long minutes later, Harry and the twins' laugher subsided into occasional chuckles.

"Well, I will say this. It's the most imaginative thing the _Prophet_'s come out with in a while," Harry sighed, rubbing a stitch in his side. He rolled up the paper, and tossed onto the table.

"I just can't believe she could come up with this," Ron started, sounding a little angry. "I mean really! You should be taking this more seriously Harry. She's making you out to be - some kind of - well you know, _gay_."

"And what's wrong with that?" Fred retorted, suddenly serious. "What do you care if Harry _is_ gay?"

Sirius' eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You're not, though are you, Harry?" Ginny piped up, a little forcefully.

"No! Of course not, I would never be a fag!"

Ron smiled triumphantly, while Fred and George exchanged annoyed looks. Sirius slipped quietly back out of the room.

.-.

Later that evening, everyone gathered around with kitchen table for dinner. Harry entered last, taking a seat next to Sirius.

"Hello, lover," he purred silkily into Sirius' ear. Everyone who knew about the article started laughing, including Tonks and Mr. Weasley.

"Hello Harry," Sirius replied, figuring this had something to do with the article he had not yet seen.

"What's this?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Haven't you seen, Molly?" Tonks exclaimed, pulling the paper from her coat pocket. "It's a riot!"

She handed it over, and her and Sirius scanned it quickly.

"Oh, the rubbish they come out with these days!" Molly huffed, ladling out soup.

"Nice picture," was all Sirius said.

The article went unmentioned for the rest of the night, save Fred and George's occasional joking remarks about it.

-.-

"Harry! _Harry_!" a voice hissed in the darkness.

"Wha'? George?" Harry replied groggily. His queen sized sagged as two lumps sat down on it. He no longer had to share a room with Ron, but had his own rather large one complete with bed, desk, wardrobe, etc. Perks of your godfather owning the place.

"Happy Christmas Eve," Fred chirped. Harry looked over at his clock, it was 1:46 am.

"Can I help you?" He responded irritably, pulling the covers up over his head.

"Why yes, you can, _fag_," George said, yanking the covers back to revel this naked torso. Harry groaned.

"It's too late for this conversation."

"No, no it is not," Fred said, making himself comfortable.

"Harry!" George whined. "It was the perfect moment to tell them!"

"Um, _no_," Harry said, turning over on this stomach, sticking out his bum in some form of a pout.

"Don't tempt us," George snapped.

"Oh right, 'well guys, you see, I actually _am_ gay, and in love with Sirius, but don't worry! Nothing's come of it yet!' Oh yes, that would have gone over beautifully. Could you imagine their faces?" Harry grumbled.

"Well, not worded exactly like that, but that's the general idea! You've got to tell them sometime!" Fred said, exasperated.

"Harry, darling, you told us a year ago about your feelings for Sirius. When are you going to _act_ on them?"

"Lemme think…. Never."

"It's not like we wouldn't want you for ourselves -"

"Because we do -" Fred started.

"But its so obvious your heart is elsewhere."

"Oh really? That doesn't seem to bother you when you come in my room now and again to fuck me," Harry smiled.

"We all have needs," George said fairly.

"Speaking of which…" Fred leaned down, brushing his lips against Harry's neck.

"Fred! We are here to _talk_!" George said sternly, pushing Fred away from Harry who was laughing quietly at their antics.

Harry had come out to the twins two years ago, three weeks into the summer after third year when he came to stay at their house. Harry had been in the shower, and unbeknownst to him, Fred had snuck in to use the loo. There was no mistaking his moans and mutterings of 'Draco…'. who had been the object of his boyhood fantasies before falling in love with Sirius. The twins cornered him alone later that night and coaxed him into a confession. And then fucked him senseless.

"Oh, right," Fred said, although the gleam of lust hadn't left his eyes yet.

"You guys, Sirius is my god_father_. He would be completely disgusted if he knew…" Harry trailed off sadly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Fred started. "For one," sticking up one of his fingers, "He's definitely gay, Remus told us that once when he was drunk and two, we've seen the way he looks at you. He wants you, no doubt about that."

"We've had this conversation a million times!" Harry said. "It's just not going to happen. I just have to get over it."

"Harry, you will never be able to live with yourself if you pass up this opportunity to just _take_ what you _want_."

"And neither will we," George said huskily.

Harry rolled back over and grabbed George by the back of the head, pulling him down for a kiss. He cleared his mind as he let two pairs of hands do what they wanted with him.

.-.

The next day passed uneventfully as more Christmas preparations were made. Luckily no one noticed Harry wincing occasionally when he sat or walked. Being the only bottom in a three person relationship can be rough.

He couldn't get it out of his mind what Fred had said about just taking what he wanted. Could it really be that easy? Do the pros outweigh the cons? He agonized over it for the rest of the day.

"_You will never be able to live with yourself if you pass up this opportunity to just _take_ what you _want_."_

-.-

Harry was sweating. He was standing outside his godfather's bedroom door. It was almost two in the morning. What the hell was he doing? Why was his hand reaching for the doorknob? Why was he walking inside? Why was he standing next to Sirius' bed? Why couldn't he breathe anymore?

"Harry? What are you doing up?" Sirius mumbled, looking up at him blearily.

"Nightmare," Harry blurted out, and then mentally slapped himself for saying something so stupid and childish.

"Oh," Sirius blinked, clearly surprised. And then (not helping Harry's blood pressure one bit) lifted his covers in invitation. _Oh sweet Jesus, _Harry thought wildly, _don't get hard…don't get hard…don't get hard. _He slipped under the blanket and Sirius settled his arm over his waist. It took all of Harry's self control to keep his breathing normal. He wouldn't want to alarm Sirius with rapid panting.

If only he knew Sirius was having the same turmoil.

.-.

Sirius was quite shocked to find his godson standing next to his bed in only a thin cotton pants and an even thinner white tee. He knew something was up when Harry obviously lied about having a nightmare. He didn't know what the hell he was thinking inviting his fifteen year old godson into his bed. Harry snuggled right up to him, until they were completely spooning, pressed together from head to toe. He was so warm and firm. He smelled of grass and rain with the faintest whisper of chocolate. It took all his self control not to bury his face deep into that inky hair and breathe deeply.

-.-

Harry was in agony. Physical pain. The urge to turn over and press his front to Sirius' was the deepest itch he had ever felt. Sirius' heart beat slow and steady against his back. He lay completely still. He didn't dare move an inch in fear Sirius would throw him out.

.-.

Sirius lay wide awake despite the fact his godson had arrived almost an hour ago. Sleep was the farthest thing from his mind. He and his godson were both laying unnaturally still.

.-.

Sirius was starting to feel the effects of laying rigidly still for so long. His arm in particular that was laying across Harry's midsection had fallen asleep what seemed ages ago. The pins and needles sensation was not pleasant. He was afraid any sudden movements scare Harry off like a wild animal. As causally as he could, he adjusted his arm, stretching it and moving it down a little. Oh, hello. Now what was that?

-.-

Oh god, oh god, oh god. He was completely mortified. His heart had stopped the second he felt Sirius start to adjust his arm. Oh _no_. There was no way in hell didn't know about his excitement now. It just happened to be digging into his wrist. Sirius had immediately stilled. Harry waited to be tossed from the bed. One minute passed… two…

.-.

_Now this is interesting, _Sirius thought_,__I can either continue to lay here like nothing is going on or I can throw cautions to the wind. Did Harry want this? Or was he simply dreaming about someone else? What would the old me do… _He grinned devilishly. Ever so carefully, he moved his hand so his palm was laying over Harry's cock.

-.-

Harry suppressed a moan as the warmth of Sirius' sweaty palm enclosed around his dick. What the hell was going on?!

"Harry?" Sirius whispered. Harry's heart stopped.

.-.He would have found the situation comical if he hadn't been so terrified. Did Harry's sudden appearance have anything to do with that newspaper article? Was there any truth in that Harry wanted him?

-.-

Harry knew Sirius was still awake even though is was now going on 3:15 am. What the fuck was he doing here? All he was doing was making Sirius feel uncomfortable in his own bed. He would kill Fred and George. He could get up and leave if he didn't have a raging erection. Sirius' arm lay a mere two inches from it. Surely he could feel the heat? Hell, Ron two rooms over could probably feel the heat from it.

Sirius heard Harry hold back a noise in his throat. Was he awake?

"Harry?" He asked.

"Yes?" Came a whispered response. That's all he needed.

-.-

Sirius slowly turned me over until our noses were centimeters apart. His breath ghosted over my face. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. It started out slowly and then became passionate. Sirius thrust his tongue into my smaller mouth hungrily. I leaned over him until I was straddling his hips. Our erections rubbed together to create delicious friction. I moaned wantonly.

"Sirius…ah, please…" I whimpered as he thrust up against my body. We quickly rid of our clothing. I gazed at his body in the moonlight, he still had a young, hard body. He was so beautiful. He flipped us over so he was on top on me and kissed a path from my ear to my belly button.

"Sirius, I need you _now_," I panted and he chuckled. He took me into his mouth, his head bobbing up and down. I writhed and arched. He gripped my hips to hold me still as I came closer and closer. I moaned loudly has he deep throated me.

"Not yet," He said teasingly. I groaned in frustration.

"Please," was all I said. I spread my legs and he scooted forward.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked seriously, looking me earnestly in the eyes.

"Sirius, I've wanted this for a long time. I love you." He entered me swiftly and I fell into the pillows, crying out in ecstasy.

"I love you too, Harry," He whispered huskily in my ear. He kept up a fast rhythm and I could barely contain myself. He moaned an roughly placed kisses on my neck.

"Oh Sirius, I'm almost… I'm going to…!" We came together, our fingers intertwined. I bite into his shoulder as he shivered against me.

We collapsed into a sweaty heap, still panting. We drifted into dreamland.

.-.

I woke slowly, blinking out of confusion. Light came in through the curtains, illuminating the room in a soft glow. It was snowing out. It was Christmas. I looked over at Sirius and a balloon of happiness swelled inside me. I wouldn't have believed last night was real if we weren't both naked and my teeth marks weren't still in his skin.

Who knew what Rita Skeeter reported would ever become fact.

I grinned gleefully. Wait until Fred and George hear about this!


End file.
